


( Not So ) Imaginary Rich Girlfriend

by asgardians0001



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan can't believe his eyes, Alternate Universe, Basically no one believed that Richard has a girlfriend, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, In fact he does and she's one of the richest person in Singapore lmao, Martin is so done, Peter is just tired honestly, Richard is a cheeky lil shit, Richard is like ' i told you so ', She loves to spoil richard, and she's chinese !, basically he's dating someone like heart evangelista okay, crazy rich asians in real life, during the production of the hobbit, girlboss, he's the sweetest, independent woman, she's a fashion icon, this is 3 am crack honestly I just miss the Hobbit cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardians0001/pseuds/asgardians0001
Summary: “ You don’t have a girlfriend,” Lee scoffed, “ Nice try Richard.”The other men laughed along with him as they take a sip of their beers, their cheeks turning into a faint pink color. The summer heat was starting to settle around them as they sit outside the patio, the moon hiding behind thin clouds against the skies of Singapore.“ I do,” Richard repeated, “ She lives here.”“ Oh, and let me guess,” Graham rolled his eyes as he grinned, “ She’s the one who could buy an enitre Hermes store if she feels like it because her father is the heir of an old money family.”“ Yes and she’s right behind you,” A voice answered, making Richard smile sheepishly against his jacket.The five time Richard Armitage told his castmates that his girlfriend is Asia’s biggest fashion influencers and the one time they actually believed him.ORIn which Richard himself is still in shock on how he could date someone like her and still be humble about it, because if it wasn’t for her constant nagging on keeping it a secret he would’ve never shut his mouth.





	1. Spontaneous Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a crack fic because I miss my Hobbit babies and Richard

 

**1\. Spontaneous Parties**

* * *

 

“ What’s wrong?” Dean asked Aidan, trying to look past the crowd in front of him. Everyone was crowding Peter as he stood in the middle of the circle. The weather seemed to be on their side today because for the past few days the rain had been terrible. It made it impossible for them to shoot any scenes because the lenses will only end up blurred and their voices carried away by the downpour.

That’s why he’s wondering on how could possibly be keeping them from shooting today. If they don’t hurry, they might have to wait for another four days.

“ You’re fucking joking,” Martin scoffed audibly from the front.

“ What’s he talking about?” Richard asked, walking towards Dean. He seemed to be the only one whos’ not wearing a frown on his face, maybe it’s because he had been on the phone throughout the whole discussion.

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but Graham beat him to it.

“ What do you mean we can’t shoot because someone had rented the entire land? That’s financially impossible !” He exclaimed, “ Who the hell would have that much money ?”

Dean froze, feeling his mouth partially open in shock.

“ You’re telling me, someone decided to just rent the entire stretch of land? But that’s not possible, you basically reserved this spot first,” Aidan complained.

“ Well,” Peter rubbed his neck nervously, “ Someone paid for twice that amount, apparently this client decided to throw a spontaneous party. She placed a blindfold and literally spin a globe to see where her dart would hit, apparently it landed in New Zealand and she just felt like reserving this area of the park.”

Everyone looked at him as if he had just grown a third arm and is now juggling apples on them.

“ I wish I was lying,” He laughed incredulously, “ But I’m not.”

“ Who in their right fucking mind is that rich ?” Martin cursed, but apparently, he wasn’t that angry with the fact they can’t shoot. He just had trouble wrapping his head around the idea that someone would pay double the amount of a movie production for a spontaneous party.

Dean turned to Richard, who apparently seemed to be the only calm person in the group. He’s even smiling. That bastard! He’s probably glad that they didn’t have to run around in prosthetic.

“ Let me check, her name is here somewhere,” Peter muttered, scrolling through his Ipad.

“ It’s Amelia Hwang,” Richard answered, smiling to himself as if he knew something they didn’t, “And yes she’s the kind of person to do that.”

In that second, everyone looked at Richard. The rest of the linguistics crew was still bustling around, fixing this and that, but he could tell that they too were listening. Those who play the dwarves, Martin and Peter were all looking at him as if he’s now the one who had grown an extra organ.

“ How do you know ?” Graham asked, “It’s not like you know her.”

“ I do actually,” He announced as if he was stating the weather, “ This party is not just spontaneous. She actually arranged it to celebrate the one-hundredth day her grandfather, Felix Hwang, is officially cancer free.”

The group was silent for a moment until they all broke out into a fit of laughter. Graham laughed so hard he had to support himself against Martin, who is close to collapsing on the ground. Aidan simply shared a snicker with Dean, who was trying terribly hard to swallow his snort. The rest were giggling in amusement all the while shaking their heads.

“ Nice one Richard,” James patted his back, “ You sure do know a lot about her.”

“ Of course,” Richard stepped back, “ She’s my girlfriend.”

Silence engulfed them, and some of the staff crew even stopped what they are doing. It feels really surreal as if someone had actually stopped time, they froze. Until of course, bursting into a fit of hysterical laughter. Martin was on the floor as he wheezed what was left of his lungs out, and tears started to brim around Graham’s eyes. Peter only shook his head, smiling downwards. It was only Dean that looked at Richard funny as if he has a terrible way of telling a joke.

“ Oh sure Richard,” Martin wheezed, “ Your girlfriend. You don’t have one.”

“ Even if so, I find it hard to believe that it’s her,” Graham chuckled and shrugged when Richard gave him an exasperated look.

“ Guess it’s indoor shooting for us today, let’s bring out the green screens,” Peter clapped his hands, and everyone erupted into a chorus of whines, grumbling as they all trek back up the hill.

“ Hey Peter,” Richard jogged up to him, “ How long are we going to shoot the green screen for ?”

  
“ Not long, since we actually didn’t plan to do any green screen shoots. Maybe until,” He glanced at his watch, making an estimation, “ Until six.”

“ Oh, well I have to attend something tonight,” Richard admitted, looking rather apologetic, “ Can I do my shoot first?”

Peter shrugged, “ Sure, I don’t see why not. As long as everyone else is alright with that.”

Aidan laughed, “ Sure, I bet he has to hurry up and get dressed for his girl’s party.”

Everyone chuckled, someone even whistled. But Richard only bowed down his head to hide his smile, shaking his head, “ What if I told you that was true? I can maybe get you all an invite as well.”

“ Then you’ll just ruin the joke,” Graham snickered, hauling his prop against his shoulders.

It was too bad that they didn’t bring it up if they haven’t been so caught up with next day’s shooting and had remembered to ask, Richard might have shown them the pictures.

 


	2. Lavish Gifts

**2\. Lavish Gifts**

* * *

 

  
“ Cut!”

  
Once Peter yelled that throughout the speaker, everyone seemed to slump their shoulders as their knees hit the ground. Everyone was grumbling about how tired they were, which was natural considering that they have been shooting the same scene for over a week. It was the scene where they needed to take refuge in Beorn’s house, and everyone knew how much running that required them to take.

  
“ I think I’m going to collapse,” Aidan huffed, leaning against James.

  
“ These prosthetics are killing me,” Adam sighed as he plopped on the grass, stretching his legs.

  
“ You don’t say,” Stephen grumbled as he gestured towards the body suit he had to wear as Bombur.

  
“ My body is sore,” Martin agreed, “ I always thought I’d be sore today, but not in the way I expected.”

  
Those who were present turned to him, raising their brows. Martin only looked at them equally confused, before he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Richard walked over them with a bag of water, “ What are you talking about?”

  
“ Do you all know what day is it today?” Martin asked, accepting the bottle passed to him with a breathy thanks.

  
“ Shit,” Graham exclaimed, raising his finger, “ It’s today !”

  
“ What’s today ?” Dean and Aidan asked in unison. Richard didn’t know if he should be concerned or not by the fact they are starting to resemble Fili and Kili more and more every day.

“ It’s Valentine's day !” A crew member exclaimed from behind them.

  
“ I need to call Gwen before she kills me,” Graham chuckled as he looked at his watch. It was nearly six O’clock, soon they’ll have to wash up and get ready for dinner. Nearly the whole day is gone, and those with partners mentally slapped themselves for forgetting such an event.

  
“ Speaking about Valentines, I have a package,” The crew squinted his eyes against the writing on the package, “ For Armitage.”

  
Everyone’s eyes landed on the man, who flinched slightly under their questioning gazes. He accepted the bag, chuckling nervously, “ Why is it so hard to believe that I have a girlfriend?”

  
“ No offense Richard,” Martin quirked up, “ But I rather believe that pigs can fly. Even if you have one, you never told us about her.”

  
“ The last time you told us you had a girlfriend, you told us that she was Singapore’s biggest millionaire,” Dean agreed, “ That’s kind of difficult to believe.”

  
“ Maybe I just don’t share when I’m not asked,” Richard answered, looking inside the bag. He seemed to be happy at what’s inside, but he shook his head.  
“ I told her not to go through all the trouble to send me a gift,” He muttered, “ But I suppose women don’t listen to anyone.”

  
“ What did you get ?” Aidan scrambled upwards as everyone crowded him to get a look.

  
Richard, although he’d never said it out loud, find their facial expressions amusing. He didn’t know who to focus on, because the way Martin’s eyes are going to bulge out of his skull is equally humoring at how far Aidan is letting his jaw fall. Everyone began talking all at once, and someone pulled out the gift to reveal what it was, which caught the attention of the other cast members.

“ This is a Hermes bag !” Aidan exclaimed, cradling it as if it was a baby, “ It’s a Birkin !”

  
“ Can’t believe my eyes,” James whispered as he picked up the Blancpain watch, the diamond-studded edges glistening under the light.

  
“ This is Burberry,” Dean clutched on the perfume, inspecting it as if it was jewelry, “ It’s limited edition too !”

  
“ Really,” Martin gawked, “ These are Chanel glasses. Not one, but _two_. _Two_ fucking Chanel glasses and I haven’t even seen anyone wear them!”

  
Graham dug through the empty bag and found a card inside. Before Richard could reach for it, Graham beat him to it, holding it upwards so he can’t reach.

  
“ _Sorry I can’t be with you for Valentines RA_ ,” He read aloud, “ _But I’ll visit you once I can. I hope you enjoy these gifts, I’m sorry they’re not much. Call me when you can. Much love, Amelia. H._ ”

  
No one spoke for a while, all of them admiring his gifts. Richard placed his hand on his forehead, “Believe me now?”

  
“ If you want us to believe that you have a girlfriend, you don’t have to try this hard mate,” Martin patted him on the shoulder as everyone began to put the gifts back inside the bag, “ If us believing in your girlfriend will stop you from spending a ton of money on these kinds of things we’ll do it.”

  
“ Yeah,” Aidan chuckled, “ From now on Mr. Armitage is no longer single, and he is also not going to spend any more of his salary on fancy things. I mean custom made! Really Richard.”

  
Everyone laughed as they handed him the bag, to which Armitage only responded with a sigh.


	3. Picture Perfect Shots

**3\. Picture Perfect Shot**

 

* * *

 

 

Homesickness wasn’t uncommon between the cast members of the Hobbit, it was something mutually shared by everyone. A year has passed ever since they began production, and even if they received regular breaks after each installment, it was starting to take a toll on them. Graham and Martin both missed their wives, Aidan couldn’t stop talking about his dog while some like Lee simply missed the feeling of being home.

The good thing about this is that it could be used to boost team spirit. It gives them a sense that they are not in it alone, and that they’re doing all of this for what’s waiting for them back home. Hence, once in a while the cast members would all go out for the nearest bar for drinks and to share stories of home.

“ I heard you got a contract from Marvel studios,” Aidan gestured at Lee, who in return smiled sheepishly as if he had been caught trying to steal out of a cookie jar. Everyone around them clapped and whooped, making Lee smile even more.

“ More time in the studio then?” Richard asked, grinning playfully as Lee sighed to himself.

“ That’s what I’ve been doing over the break, I can’t tell you guys the other details though, it’ll just ruin the fun,” He chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

“ Goodluck with the homesickness,” Dean patted him on the back, “ Man, I can’t imagine being away from home as much as you. Last month’s break was refreshing, can’t imagine being away longer than that.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

“ How about you Rich?” Lee whistled, “Heard you went overseas.”

Everyone looked at Richard, urging him to tell them where he went. Richard shook his head, ducking to hide his smile, “ It was a small trip.”

“ Not from what I heard,” Lee teased, wiggling his brows. He was, in a way, starting to resemble Thranduil. Blackmail, after all, sounds like something a shrewd Elven king would do.

“ C’ mon,” Graham shoved lightly, “ Spit it out you cheeky bastard.”

“You won’t believe me,” He cleared his throat, hiding his smile behind his glass of beer.

“Try us,” Aidan challenged.

It was after a few more shoves did Richard finally told the full story. He tried his best to briefly explain to them that he went to France to spend time with his girlfriend, who was there for Paris’s Couture Week.  It was after a few more digging ( done nicely by Martin, who wouldn’t’ give up his investigation skills, thanks to his time with Cumberbatch back in Sherlock ) Richard revealed that he had been Amelia Hwang’s plus one, as organized by Dior, he had been able to get front seat passes. Once he realized there’s no point of making this sound more like a lie than it already is, he told them that he also attended New York and London’s Fashion Week the fourteen days prior.

“ That was why I was quite sick of flying,” Richard admitted, “ Amelia insisted that we go to all three shows, and I couldn’t say no when she’s so happy about it.”

Once he finished, Lee ( the smug bastard ) pulled out a magazine and laid it out before them, showing pictures of him sitting next to the daughter of Singapore’s most well-known tycoons. They weren’t displayed in the front pages, but there were subtle pictures and articles about them together.

“ No way,” Aidan raised the magazine to his face, “ This is photoshopped, please tell me it’s photoshopped.”

He pointed at one candid picture sneakily captured by paparazzi. It showed the couple sitting next to one another, with Richard whispering something to her ear and Amelia laughing. What made a few eyebrows raise up suggestively was the way his arms rested discreetly above her knee. It doesn’t look suggestive, and yet it was enough to make it into the headline.

Richard gave him an ‘are you serious ‘look, crossing his arms, “ I doubt anyone has the time to do that.”

“ No name spotted next to Amelia Hwang,” Graham read it out the title, “ The bastards don’t even know who you are! Even in the magazine, they don’t think you guys are dating.”

“ That won’t stay the same after this movie,” Martin chuckled, “ Your face will be everywhere.”

“ How long have you two been friends ?”  Lee asked, sipping his drink.

“ We’re dating !” Richard threw his arms up exasperatedly, scowling as he was starting to feel irritated by their distrust, “ Is it really that impossible to believe that she’s my girlfriend ?”

The other cast members gave him a guilty look.

“ We don’t mean any insult,” Aidan defended, taking a big bite out of a sandwich, causing crumbs to fall all over the place.

Dean flinched at his seatmate, brushing bits of chicken and lettuce off his own lap, “ It’s just that she doesn’t seem like your type.”

“ And what exactly is my type ?” Richard crossed his arms, surpassing the urge to roll his eyes.

“ Let’s just say Asia’s biggest fashion influencer who has the cash to pay for the entire production of this movie without anyone else’s help is not one of them,” Graham shrugged.

Richard sighed, staring at the magazine article which clearly displays the two of them being intimate with one another before looking back up the crew, who were clearly unfazed and unamused. He placed his hands over his face, sighing.


End file.
